


Six Near Misses

by ColorsofaYinYang



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Writing, Beedrill - Freeform, Catching Pokemon, Chikorita bashing, Gen, I'm Sorry, Memories, Pokemon Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-30
Updated: 2015-12-30
Packaged: 2018-05-10 05:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5573119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColorsofaYinYang/pseuds/ColorsofaYinYang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Six ways Silver nearly missed catching his Pokémon.</p><p>My unofficial entry into the Twelve Days Challenge. Day six was Six Near Misses.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Six Near Misses

Sneasel

When Silver first met Sneasel, it had nearly scratched his eyes out.

The others had apparently captured it and brought it back, saying it was a very strong Pokémon. Silver was determined to make friends with it, as they were both working under the Masked Man now.

He wasn't expecting a flurry of claws and dark ice to come tumbling out as he opened the door to the Pokémon's room, however.

After several scratches and a bite to his shoulder, Silver finally managed to subdue it. The Sneasel hissed at him and glared with red eyes, but he stayed calm and tried to project that calmness onto the Sneasel. Eventually Sneasel realized Silver wasn't going to do any harm and relaxed, wincing as some cuts on its arms opened up. Silver carefully picked it up and made his way to the infirmary. Even though Silver had scratched him, leaving marks all over, he made sure to treat Sneasel first, putting bandages on the mysterious wounds.

Later he found out the wounds had been because some of the others had been treating Sneasel badly. He had grit his teeth at this new information and vowed that Sneasel would never be mistreated again.

He kept that vow.

 

Murkrow

They had been walking through the forest when something flew at Silver's face and took off with a shiny charm he had been wearing.

Sneasel, who had been walking with him, immediately took off after the mysterious thief. Silver ran after it, weaving through the dark bushes and thick grass of the forest. After a while, he lost sight of them, so he stopped running to catch his breath.  
He noticed a faint hum, and it seemed to be getting closer. He squinted into the shadows... It was a swarm of Beedrill! He ran blindly away from the swarm, and the Beedrill followed the sound of his running, probably aggravated by his being close to a nest. 

He had no Pokémon apart from Sneasel, and even so, it was a dark type, so it couldn't take on an entire swarm of bugs. He needed some form of fire, or...

Sneasel bounded out of the bushes with the mysterious thief in pursuit. It was holding the charm in its claws. Silver darted over to Sneasel and retrieved the charm, then noticed what kind of Pokémon the thief was. It was a small Murkrow. It screeched angrily at Sneasel, but Silver ran up to it and caught its attention with the charm, telling Sneasel to watch for the Beedrill.

"I'll give you this charm if you help me," Silver told the Murkrow. It ruffled its feathers, then chirped agreeably.  
Silver tossed a Pokéball and caught it, just as the first of the Beedrill were approaching. He sent it out and instructed it to use Peck, as well as telling Sneasel to use Slash. Between the two of them, the first wave of Beedrill were defeated with relative ease, and the rest backed off, losing interest in them and instead going back to their nest.

Silver tied the charm around Murkrow's neck and recalled it to the Pokéball. For a Pokémon so small, Murkrow was a huge help.

 

Ursaring

Silver doesn't think he's worthy trainer. He used to be harsh to his Pokémon, treated them as tools, a means to an end.  
He's met Ursaring before. They had been in the forest training when it rumbled out of the bushes. Silver thought it looked strong, so he sent out Sneasel to use False Swipe on it. But the Ursaring refused to be caught, evading the Pokéballs thrown and breaking out of them if they hit. Eventually it fainted of exhaustion and Silver had to rush his Pokémon to the Pokémon Center to heal them, leaving the Ursaring to fend for itself.

The second time he met up with Ursaring, it had been with Gold. Gold had wanted to catch it, but it kept dodging the Pokéballs, doing the same thing it had done to him years ago. Then Silver tried to catch it. He tried projecting 'feelings of friendship' like how Gold was talking about. The Pokéball clicked shut and he had caught Ursaring.  
Later Ursaring would convey the message using body language that he had chosen Silver because he was a worthy trainer. Silver still doubts this, but ever since then he's started to believe it a little bit more.

 

Gyarados

There's not much to say about Gyarados. He nearly drowned once or twice just trying to reach it in the Lake of Rage. All the Magikarp and other Gyarados thrashing around weren't helping the matter. By the time be actually got to the shiny Red Gyarados in the middle, it was only sheer luck that he caught it. There were a few almost-accidents on the way back to shore as well, but nothing too bad. Thankfully he made it out alive. That's all there is.

 

Horsea

He loves remembering Horsea's story. He had been out in the sea trying to get to Cianwood when he spotted a horde of Horsea swimming around. He decided to catch one in case it became useful, but as soon as he neared them, they darted away. He chased after them for a while but could never get close enough for his Pokéballs to actually reach them. 

A couple of minutes later, he was almost out of Pokéballs. He really needed to stock up on some. He only had one Pokéball left, so he had to make it count. He snuck up on the horde, but they darted away again. Then he spotted one Horsea hiding behind a piece of coral growing from the sand. In an act of exasperation, he threw the Pokéball.

In a fit of sheer luck, the Pokéball landed on the Horsea and captured it. Silver yelled his relief to the sky as he picked up his new Pokémon. It was going to be a great day.

 

Totodile

Silver darted out of the lab, the Pokéball in his hand. He couldn't hear anyone chasing after him, but he didn't want to take any chances. 

He had stolen a rare Pokémon, but he wasn't sure which one it was. It was either Cyndaquil, Chikorita, or Totodile. Secretly he wad hoping for Cyndaquil, because he already had Horsea as a water type, and Chikorita was too flowery for him.  
After running a safe distance away from the lab, he looked around cautiously, then opened the Pokéball. Out popped a blue Pokémon with large teeth. It was Totodile!  
At least it wasn't that weak ass Chikorita, Silver thought. 

As he was studying Totodile, he heard shouts coming from the direction of New Bark Town. He quickly popped into the bushes just as a police officer came into view. He walked past Silver's hiding spot, so close Silver could hear the jangle of his keys. He stayed silent. The police officer moved on.

He met a trainer with black hair and a golden hat. They battled. Silver lost. You know the story.

And now you know the stories of Silver's Pokémon as well.

**Author's Note:**

> This sucks I'm sorry.  
> Also I've accidently been writing for the 2014 prompts. Just so you know.


End file.
